merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Agravaine de Bois
Sir Agravaine de Bois is the brother of Ygraine de Bois, Vivienne and Tristan and the brother-in-law of Uther Pendragon. He is also the uncle of Arthur Pendragon, Morgana Pendragon and Morgause. Agravaine returned to Camelot after a long absence and at first seems to have Arthur's best interests at heart, but is in fact in league with Morgana and is the new enemy within the walls of Camelot. History Early Life Little is known about Agravaine's early life apart from the fact that he was Ygraine's brother. He mentioned to Arthur that he had promised his mother that he would always be there for him. Considering his allegiance with Morgana, the credibility of the previous statement is definitely questionable (The Darkest Hour). The Darkest Hour Agravaine arrived in Camelot in light of Uther's capacity to rule utterly broken by Morgana's betrayal. There, he became a valued advisor to Arthur during his time of need when great responsibilities now fell to the young prince to be fulfilled. After a year had passed, Arthur had complete trust in Agravaine and was grateful for his uncle's advice and input. Despite this trust, Agravaine was secretly in league with Morgana. After Arthur rode out to the Isle of the Blessed to seal the veil with his own life, Agravaine rode out to a small forest hut where Morgana was revealed to be waiting for him. He reported that Camelot was on its knees and that Arthur intended to repair the veil by sacrificing himself. When Morgana mentioned Emrys, Agravaine assured her that their plans would go as intended and that she would be able to re-establish herself back onto Camelot's throne once again as its rightful heir (The Darkest Hour). In Legends Agravaine ''' *In contrast to the legends, Agravaine is Arthur's uncle, whereas in the legends, he is normally his nephew. '''Sir Agravaine - was the second son of King Lot of Orkney and Queen Morgause, his wife. In his youth, he came to the Court of King Arthur with his brothers and fought in the Saxon Wars, where he liberated the prisoners on the Hill of Wretches. He was rewarded with a knighthood and welcomed into the Order of the Round Table. He managed to put himself about a bit in search of adventure. However, although a very handsome man and a competent knight with sword and axe, he was said to be a most disagreeable character: being described as envious, unsympathetic, hateful and disposed to evil. This view seems to have been largely due to his central role in the movement to expose the torrid affair between Queen Guinevere and Sir Launcelot. Sometimes, in some texts, it is Agravaine, rather than Mordred, who emerged as the chief conspirator and he was only finally killed when Launcelot rescued the Queen from the stake. However, Agravaine may be misrepresented. When Gawaine was accused of treachery by Guigambresil, it was his brother Agravaine who persuaded him not to respond too hastily and even offered to fight on his brother's behalf. Throughout, his actions seem to have been motivated by family loyalty. His desire to harm Sir Launcelot and his participation in the murder of Sir Lamorak is quite understandable when one considers that their family was responsible for the death of Agravaine's father. He must have had a more pleasing side to his character, for he won over the Lady Florée (or Laurel) - a niece of the King of Scotland - at a Camelot Tournament and married her. Sir Agravaine was killed by Sir Lancelot some time during the latter's conflict with Arthur. Category:Characters Category:Arthur's relations Category:Male Characters Category:Arthurian legend Category:Series 4 enemies Category:Enemies and Villains Category:Knights Category:Residents of Camelot